1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the interconnection of optical fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical fibers may be coupled by butting their end faces together so that light from the core of one fiber is transmitted to the core of the other. Actual engagement of the end faces is not necessary if they are positioned close to each other and a matching fluid, having the same index of refraction of that of the cores of the fiber, occupies the space between their end faces. Efficiency of coupling is achieved only if there is precise axial alignment of the two fibers. Even small differences will cause substantial losses. In the past, precise fiber alignment has been obtainable only under controlled conditions and by making time-consuming delicate adjustments in fiber positions. Connectors of that sort are not practical for field use, because of the necessity for such adjustments.
Fiber alignment is accomplished by the arrangement disclosed in my co-pending application, Ser. No. 767,692, filed Feb. 11, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,362, for OPTICAL FIBER CONNECTOR, in which the fiber ends are pressed axially into tapered cavities in a light-transmissive member from one fiber to the other.